


Carry The Torch

by barchieisendgame



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Rain, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barchieisendgame/pseuds/barchieisendgame
Summary: A few nights before prom then the night of prom, all in Archie's POV.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!

It was days before prom and he’d signed all the possible paperwork he needed to enroll in the naval academy. With graduation just a few weeks away Archie was stuck in his head, he hadn’t stopped thinking about Betty since their kiss in the garage that night. The night everything changed. Veronica has tried to be intimate with him but Archie hasn’t been able to go there with her knowing although he did love his girlfriend very much his heart just wasn’t in it anymore, his heart was with the girl next door and he thinks it always has been. 

Sitting up in his bed he strummed his guitar lightly, thinking about to the night in the bunker when Betty ended whatever it was that was going on between them. Archie wished that night turned out differently because he knew more than ever that Betty was who he was in love with, deep down in his heart he knew Betty was who he always wanted. 

It was late and Archie couldn’t sleep, he wished more than anything he could talk to his best friend, but ever since that night in the bunker they haven’t spoken a word to each other. The disconnect between them was killing him. Setting his guitar down he stood up and walked over to his window. He’d kept his blinds and curtains open hoping that Betty would open hers but she hadn’t, not for weeks. 

Putting his hand on the window he sighed. He was about to walk away when he noticed a figure behind her curtains. Please be her. He found himself hoping. He waited there for a couple of minutes before he realized he wasn’t gonna see her. Frustrated he took his anger out on his punching bag.

Breathing heavily he ran his fingers through his hair before pacing back and forth. His eyes landed on the pictures of him and Betty on the wall, then to the portrait that Veronica gave him to put on his desk. Why didn’t he feel any guilt? He should feel bad for cheating on his girlfriend and then continuing to emotionally cheat. 

After tossing and turning for hours Archie looked over his shoulder at his alarm clock. It was currently 3:30 in the morning, groaning he rolled over and put his pillow over his face. Suddenly he felt like someone was in his room with him, hesitantly he removed the pillow from his face before he felt his heart stop. Dad? Archie blinked a few times. “Hi, son.” A very real looking Fred Andrews stood across from him. He looked the same, nothing changed. Archie wished this was real, he missed his father more than anything in the world. “Dad?” His voice cracked as he called out to him. 

“I wish you were really here dad, I really could use your advice right now.” He found himself starting to tear up. Archie didn’t want to hurt anyone, he really did love, Veronica. Archie looked up at him. Fred put his hand on his son's shoulder comfortingly. Archie never got to say goodbye to his father, he doesn’t even remember what the last words he said to him were. “I wish you were here.” He cried softly. “I am here son, I am always with you.” 

Archie held onto those words, he never wanted to forget this moment but he knew that he would since it was all just a dream. “What do I do dad?” The vision of his father started fading away causing Archie to jump out of his bed and run toward it. “Please don’t go dad,” Archie begged reaching out. This was his dream wasn’t it true that you decide what happens in them? He wanted more than anything to hug his father right now so why couldn’t he? “Follow your heart, Archie, fight for everything you want, and don’t ever give up on your dreams. I love you son.” 

Archie shot up in bed his hand on his heart. He replayed his father's words over and over again in his head. Getting out of bed he walked over to his desk, turning the lamp on he started going through his drawer for the song lyrics he wrote for Betty. 

As if it were a sign from his father his fingers touched a small heart-shaped object. Pulling it out he remembered that day perfectly. Betty had helped him get his grades up so he could move on to the next year with her, he asked her to marry him with a ring that he got out of a CrackerJack box. She’d told him to wait until they were 18 and she’d say yes. Archie kept the ring, this was the first time he’s seen it since that day. 

Betty. Betty was his heart, she was who he wanted. He knew what he had to do.

It was the night of prom and Archie was getting ready, standing in front of his mirror he struggled with tying his tie. Mary Andrews stood in the doorway watching her son, she was emotional and wished that Fred could be here to see their son off to his senior prom. Walking over to him she put her hands on his arms. “My boy, look at you. Your father would be so proud.” Archie smiled sadly. “I miss him, mom.” He confessed to his mother. “Me too, but he is always with us.” She placed her hand on his chest. “Right in here.” 

Archie walked into prom with Veronica on his arm. All of it seemed very ‘deja vu’ he couldn’t help but think back to sophomore year when he took both Betty and Veronica to the homecoming dance. Something about this time just didn’t feel right. And he knew it was because he was with the wrong girl. 

Archie felt his heartache as he witnessed Betty walk in on Jughead’s arm. She was so beautiful. She took his breath away. Betty’s eyes caught him and for a moment she stared but then quickly averted her gaze to her boyfriend. Archie sighed, turning around to go find Ronnie who was off talking with Cheryl and Toni. 

The night was moving fast, they were just about to announce prom king and queen then Archie would perform right after. He’d spoken to Cheryl, who was in charge of the prom and she had given him the ok. She probably thought it was for Veronica. After his dad came to him in his dream Archie knew what he had to do. 

They had just announced prom king and queen, and in a shocking turn of events for the first time ever two queens were crowned, Cheryl and Toni had won by a landslide. Archie was happy for them. Cheryl deserved it. He’d always had a soft spot for her, he cared about her like a sister, the way people think he cared about Betty. 

Archie was setting up and getting ready to go on when he heard Cheryl tap the mic getting ready to introduce him. Taking a deep breath he reached down into his pocket and pulled out the heart-shaped ring bringing his hand up he kissed it before putting it back in his pocket. Please don’t choke up. He thought right as he made his way on stage.

Archie looked out into the crowd, noticing his girlfriend standing next to Kevin, Fangs, Cheryl, Toni, Reggie, Jughead, and Betty. The gang all had different reactions to Archie’s surprise performance. Veronica stood there a huge smile on her face, Cheryl and Toni just looked in love and were barely paying attention. His eyes locked on Betty who’s expression he couldn’t read. All he knew was whatever it was made his heart race. 

“I wrote this song for someone special.” He spoke into the mic, looking out at the crowd before staring down at his guitar, his hand was shaking. This wasn’t the first time he’d performed a song he wrote but this song was different than the other ones, Betty didn’t know his older songs were about her. He tried to sing this to her in the bunker a few weeks ago but she stopped him. She wasn’t going to have the chance to stop him this time.

There's no warning when everything changes  
You let down your guard and I saw something strange  
I thought, she's not made for this world  
And neither am I

He looked up and his eyes instantly went to Betty. There she stood with tears in her eyes. She gave him a look as if saying “Please stop.” But Archie was tired of holding back what he’s been trying to say to her for years. That day in the blue and gold when she stopped him from finishing his sentence, then in the bunker when she stopped him from saying he loved Veronica but he was IN LOVE with her. She couldn’t stop him now. 

'Cause you make me wanna be  
Stronger than I am  
Maybe I'm reaching, misplacing a feeling  
There's no way to know but to try

The mood in the room was quiet, every time he looked up from his guitar his eyes went to Betty. Archie knew that everyone most likely saw it. Betty stood in the same spot tears rolling down her cheeks as she listened to his song. Archie didn’t even allow himself to look at anyone else, he didn’t want to. He remembered during sophomore year when Veronica told him to focus on something in the room that made him feel safe, at the time it was his father, now? It’s Betty. And he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

‘So give me tonight  
I don’t know much but I know  
This feels right so give me tonight  
If you carry the torch  
I’d follow the light  
I’d follow the light

Archie finished the song but his eyes never left Betty’s. Betty who had locked eyes with him quickly turned around and ran out of the room. Archie set his guitar down and started to go after her. Once off the stage, he was stopped in his tracks by his girlfriend. A very furious Veronica Lodge stood in front of him with angry tears rolling down her cheeks. Archie saw the look in her eyes and felt the guilt he was supposed to be feeling, he didn’t want to hurt her. “Archie.” She warned, knowing he was planning on running after Betty.

Archie looked down at her with guilt in his eyes and in his heart. “Ronnie.” His voice cracked. Veronica pleaded with him, fresh tears filling her eyes. He knew what she was trying to communicate with him. Stay with me. Archie shook his head and took off. Did he feel bad? Of course, he did but this was what his father meant when he told him to follow his heart, he was doing just that and his heart had run out of the room.

Archie ran out to the hallways after Betty as she ran out of the front doors into the night. He heard people calling after him but he didn’t listen, he just kept running after the girl next door. He finally caught up to her gently taking her arm and spinning her around. Betty just stood there, mascara running as tears continued to fall, her lip trembling. Archie threw caution to the wind and took her hand then started running.

Betty followed after him holding onto him wondering where he was taking her. Should she just run off with him and leave her boyfriend at their senior prom? No. But her heart was taking the lead tonight instead of her head and her heart had made the decision and it wasn’t Jughead.


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after betty and Archie literally runs away from Jughead and Veronica on their prom night? the long-awaited chapter two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to update!

They hadn't been running long when Betty stopped in her tracks, was she coming to her senses? Nope, that isn't why. "Archie, my heel broke!" She cries out, Archie stops, turns, and leans down lifting her in his arms and Betty lets out a squeal, and she holds onto him tight so she doesn't fall. "The jalopy is just down the way a bit, betty nodded her eyes never leaving his as she sat up in the passenger seat.

What were they doing, did they have a death wish? Voices from a close distance kept getting louder, and the piercing sounds of confused and angry tones of both Jughead and Veronica. The next thing Archie did was throw Betty down gently in the jalopy before jumping in himself, she was smiling the entire time, this is crazy, and she was loving every second of it, to be honest.

Jughead was ahead of Veronica and across the street where Betty and Archie were when Archie started up the engine and peeled out. Was it harsh? yeah, Archie didn't care though.

Once they were on the road Betty leaned her head back letting her hair blow in the wind. "We must be out of our minds." She runs her fingers through her long golden locks. Archie chuckled. He was out of his mind in love with this girl, if only he realized that sooner they could have been together right now. "Arch, where are we going?" Betty asked taking him out of his thoughts.

Their cell phones started ringing one right after the other. The customized ring-tone, Veronica set on his voice saying "Answer the phone **_Archiekins._** " The sound of his girlfriend’s voice made Archie want to hide his head in shame, why was she like that? he thought. 

Betty wanted to roll her eyes at the whole thing. As he could tell what she was thinking so he put it on silent. "She thinks it's endearing." Betty laughed at that. "Endearing cringe, and so not you, arch." Archie looked at her. "You've always known me." Smiled Betty. "And I always will, now eyes on the road Arch." She made sure to emphasize her nickname for him. God, he loved when she called him that.

After a 10 minute drive Archie pulled into his driveway, he let himself out then went to open Betty’s door. “Follow me.” He takes her hand and leads her to his backyard. Betty having an inkling where they were going couldn’t contain her excitement. “Come here.” He picked her up again and they made their way into the woods where their old childhood treehouse was, neither of them has been up here in years.

“It’s still here.” She was surprised it wasn’t torn down. “You think I’d let anyone tear it down?” He almost felt insulted. “No, I just- it’s nice to see it after all this time.” She felt her eyes well up. “Think you can make it up there in that dress?” He asked her. Betty nodded. Grabbing hold of the rope ladder she started climbing up. “How long has it been since you’ve been up here?” She asked looking down at him once she got to the top. Archie shrugged. “However long it’s been since you have.”

Opening the latch to get inside Betty couldn’t believe how nothing changed, everything was still the same it was when they were kids. “It’s almost like life went on but this place stayed frozen in time.” She felt a tear fall down her cheek. Archie walked over to her and cupped the sides of her face in his hands. “That’s because it did.” Betty bit her lip then looked down. “And we grew up and grew apart, the treehouse might be the same but we aren’t Archie.”

More tears fell as she spoke the painful truth. Archie took her hands in his and caressed her thumbs with his own. “I am still the boy who has loved you for 10 years.” Betty looked up at him, her eyes widened in shock. “Then how come you never said anything.” Archie’s face fell. “Because I didn’t realize it until after you got with Jughead, and I know that’s selfish but it’s what happened.”

Then it hit her, the day in the blue and gold, what he tried to tell her. “A part of you always thought..” She repeated those same words back to him, her voice cracking with each one. Archie nodded before finishing. “That we’d end up together..” Betty let out a sob then ripped her hands out of his. “Then why didn’t you say anything the night of the Black hood?!” It was like a burst of anger consumed her, she was furious. Archie shook his head. “It wouldn’t have mattered, I lost my chance and I’d buried my feelings for you deep down so I could move on with Veronica.” Betty scoffed when she heard her name.

Walking closer to him she poked his chest. “You almost died Archie! That night... You could have…” she gasped as she sobbed. “What if you died before I knew, huh? And how come the next day you were back with Veronica…” She had so many questions, if he’s loved her his entire life then why did he go two years after that day in the blue and gold before saying anything about it again. “Because I fell for Veronica, I did, I was in love with her..”

Betty shook her head as tears fell down her face before she realized what he said. “Was?” She whispered as if reminding herself she had a boyfriend. “I’m in love-” His voice cracked. Betty tried to stop him not knowing if she could take it if he said those words to her. “Don’t.” She went to move away from him but before she could he pulled her back in. “I’m in love with you Betty Cooper, l always have been there was never a moment where I wasn’t, even when I was with Veronica there were times when I wished she was you..”

Betty felt like she was gonna pass out. It was like her dreams were coming true, or what would have been her dreams had this been two years ago. How was it that after all this time her feelings for Archie right now at this moment are just as prominent and intense as they were the night she thought he rejected her? “I love jughead.” She whimpered looking down. Archie felt his heartbreak. Was this some weird kind of deja vu? He rejects her after the homecoming dance so now she’s going to reject him on prom night?

But.. I-“ she swallowed as if she’d been holding in these words for years, and she had been. “A part of me has always wanted you, and I’m not sure that’s ever going to change... I may have done what you did and buried my feelings for you and moved on with jughead but.. they were never gone..” She sobbed holding onto her heart. “You hurt me so bad that night, and I really thought that you didn’t feel the same, I went on thinking that my favorite person in the entire world, the boy who I was sure I was gonna marry someday didn’t love me back.. and it just about killed me.”

Archie felt a tear run down his cheek. “I felt the same, I always planned on proposing to you when we were 18, but that summer you left for your internship and I met-“ Betty felt her stomach coil. “I know..” She stopped him right there. That woman raped him, she took what should have been hers. His first time. “My mom left and I was so lonely.. and I let my teenage hormones take over... I regret it even to this day I regret it.” Betty brought her hand up to caress the side of his face. “I know Arch…So what do we do now?”

Archie leaned into her touch. “Something we should have done a long time ago.” Betty’s breath hitched just as Archie closed the space between them and kissed her, putting his everything into the kiss. Betty immediately kissed back her hands moving up to play with his hair. Pulling away just far enough that their foreheads were touching they were both breathing heavily.

“I don’t want to stop..” She gasped out as he pulled her closer against him. “I don’t either.” She closed her eyes as she remembered how hard it was to stay away from him after their kiss and that night in the bunker. Archie ran his hand up and down her back before. “I’ve tried to stop wanting you... but I can’t.” his voice cracked. Betty looked down at his lips. “I can’t either..” She whimpered.

Without another word, they started kissing again only coming up for breath when they absolutely had to and once they went back in it was even more intense than the last. “We’re crazy” she pulled apart as he pushed her up against the wooden wall of the treehouse. “For each other.” He finished before moving down to kiss her neck. Betty’s eyes closed tightly, she’d never felt this with Jughead, the feeling of your whole body on fire and with each touch, you felt like you were going to explode, that’s how Archie made her feel.

“We’re terrible people.” She moaned out, running her hands up his back digging her nails in as he started sucking on her neck. “The worst.” He grunted spinning her around so her back was against him. He kissed the side of her neck as he whispered in her ear. “You’re beautiful.” Betty leaned back against him her eyes closing, she reached behind to take his hand the guided it to the zipper of her dress. Arch slowly pulled down the zipper kissing her neck as he did so. Once her dress was off she let it fall then turned around and went to unbutton his shirt, he’d taken off his suit jacket already.

Stopping to look at each other hungrily Betty didn’t think about it before ripping it open buttons flying everywhere. After that they went back in hands roaming all over each other, soon his pants were off and he was working on her bra. Their bodies were pressed together both panting as they fell down on the air mattress that they used to sleep on together as kids. Archie slowly laid her down as he hovered over her, with his hand in her hair he pulled it gently as he deepened the kiss.

Betty was withering beneath him, dying to feel his skin on hers. She ran her hands down his back her mouth falling open as he started to move and grind his front against hers. Betty moaned moving her hands down to his ass, smirking to herself as he let out a moan of his own. Were they this gone for each other they were too desperate to wait another second? It was like they were in a trance, after Betty quickly told him she was on birth control, Archie pulled her panties aside not caring that they ripped. Betty pulled his boxers down just enough so she could feel him against her.

Before they knew it he was inside and she was on the brink of what would be the best orgasm of her life. It wasn’t fast, they took their time holding onto each other as if they were going to be torn apart, which they were when they both go their separate ways after graduation

As they were settling down Archie reached up and took her hand intertwining their fingers together as he lost himself in complete and utter bliss.

“Arch?” She asked him after they finished making love. Archie turned his head to look at her. “What took you so long?” Archie pulled her on top of him before answering. “I could ask you the same thing.”

The both of them laughed as they spent the night together making love and talking for hours they didn’t care about anything just each other and their own little world in a place that has been special to them their whole lives. They know they’ll have to face the real world tomorrow but at least they’ll always have tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! leave a comment, kudos, or maybe if I'm lucky both?

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to continue this give me 10 comments 
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
